Last Call, Drink Up
by dontact-justbe
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel learn to cope with their new long-distance relationships. Will this work out for the better? Post season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! I know it seems like I abandoned this story, but I really haven't! I've been working hard to make it so much better and I have expanded plot points beyond what even I thought I could do with it at the beginning. Think of what was previously posted as a small taste of what's to come. I have another chapter ready to be beta'ed that I will be posting later this week. Probably Friday. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stared at his room. Boxes filled with his belongings occupied the corner closest to the door, and he was in the process of deciding what outfits to take with him to New York, and which to leave at home and exchange during holidays.<p>

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, which was the only thing in the room not covered with clutter. The only normality. Blaine was all-too-aware of what was coming in four days. He dreaded it. The moment when Kurt would slip from his arms off to the uncharted territory of New York City. Destined for greatness, he was leaving Blaine in Ohio. Sure, they would have Skype dates and phone calls every day, but it wouldn't be the same.

Kurt's smell, his energy, the casual Lima Bean setting they were so accustomed to. It would all be missing. Blaine didn't know if he could last more than two weeks without Kurt beside him in the flesh, let alone an entire school year.

"Kurt…Kurt can you, maybe take a break from all this packing?" Blaine asked. He was tired of letting his mind wander. They had carefully avoided discussing what the time apart would do to their relationship. Maybe if they didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen. But the inevitable was coming. Both boys could feel it approaching faster than a freight train.

"No Blaine, I'm so behind, I…" Kurt trailed off as he turned to face his boyfriend. Blaine looked so disheartened. Were those…tears in his eyes? "Baby…baby what's wrong?" Kurt sat beside Blaine on the bed. His arm snaked around the younger boy's waist and before he knew it Blaine was in tears, snuggling into his neck.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I…I love you so much, Kurt. I just know you're going to be something great in New York," Blaine sniffed, wiping his eyes. Kurt smelled like vanilla and cinnamon with an undertone of garden fresh, from his fabric softener. Blaine took a shaky breath and held the scent as long as he could. "I can't help but feel I'm going to hold you back from being all you can be. I mean, what if you're there and you meet someone…" Blaine looked at Kurt, who stared at him with concern in his eyes.

"Blaine, I love you. I will always love you. I love _only _you. Besides, it's just a year, and then you'll be in the city with Rachel and me. You certainly aren't going to singlehandedly ruin my entire career in that length of time." Kurt held Blaine close, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's shoulders. "Stop worrying, Blaine. Everything will be okay," He kissed Blaine's forehead. "But I really do have to get back to packing. There's so much to go through…I don't know how I'm going to get this all done. Would you mind putting all my McQueen sweaters on the bed so I can pick and choose? Thanks."

Blaine crossed to Kurt's closet. He filed through the massive collection until he found the sweaters Kurt wanted and lined them up neatly.

And so the evening went. The boys laughed together as they scoured Kurt's entire wardrobe until he had a full, functional, and flawless set of clothes for New York City and an equally fabulous collection for his closet in Lima. To Blaine's surprise and Kurt's insistence, they managed to place the clothes he was taking with him into two boxes.

"I told you if you folded them right they would all fit." Kurt smirked at Blaine as he taped the second box.

"My boyfriend, the packing genius. Who would have guessed?" Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine sat down on the once-again empty bed, and waited for Kurt to add the new boxes to his corner stack.

Blaine glanced to the clock on Kurt's wall.

"Kurt, it's midnight. Which means it's Friday. Which means you leave in three days…counting today…" Blaine said. He blinked back tears for the second time that day. Suddenly, Kurt was beside him, placing soft kisses over his face. Blaine could have sworn Kurt was crying too.

Kurt broke away for a moment. Blaine was right, there were tears falling down his cheeks. "I…can you stay…tonight? I want to…make love to you." He whispered the last part as he leaned toward Blaine's lips.

Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arm, tracing the outlines of his muscles; trying to memorize every line – every texture. He toyed with the hem of Blaine's shirt before allowing his fingers to crawl underneath. The two parted lips to remove the garment. Kurt did away with his own shirt and threw it across the room, for once not caring where it landed.

Nothing mattered. There was nothing but touch. Smell. _Senses._

Blaine basked in the wonderful scent that was so purely _Kurt_. He tried to place it in his memory, exactly how it was in that moment. Just in case he needed it for later. He knew he would.

In the silence of Kurt's bedroom, the boys were afraid to make a sound. They feared any sudden movement or unexpected noise might ruin the moment. It might make time move correctly again, because as long as they were connected skin-to-skin at mouth and hip on Kurt's bed, there was no time. Perhaps if they silenced themselves long enough, they wouldn't have to part; they could stay here where there was only flesh and sweat and tears and _Kurt_ and _Blaine_. There was only _belonging_; true and pure. Waves of pleasure rolled through each body as they rocked together in perfect sync.

It wasn't long before the boys fell asleep, a mess of arms and legs and dreams; wishing for forever. But forever was far too short.

* * *

><p>When Kurt opened his eyes, sun was shining through the window. He blinked at the brightness and tried to collect himself. He'd had a wonderful dream and Blaine was there and…<em>oh.<em>

That part wasn't a dream.

Blaine's arms were wrapped protectively around Kurt's torso as he slept on. Kurt smiled down at the boy. He was so beautiful. He looked like the statues of Greek gods in museums, with his perfectly sculpted body and dark curls.

Blaine stirred around Kurt. "Hey there, handsome," he whispered and nuzzled into Kurt's neck to place a tender kiss at the edge of his jaw.

"Hey," Kurt smiled and fingered Blaine's curls.

Blaine hugged Kurt closer. "I don't want to let you go. Can we freeze time? I heard Brittany say something about a time machine."

"Brittany doesn't know the first thing about time travel. She's probably been thinking her cat's litter box holds the secrets of the universe or something," Kurt rolled his eyes as he spoke. Blaine loved coming up with these crackpot ideas just to make him giggle.

"From what I remember, Lord Tubbington is _not _nyancat." Blaine stared at Kurt with false seriousness.

Just then, a cough sounded from the top of the stairs. Finn was standing there glancing awkwardly between a very naked Kurt and Blaine. His eyes widened.

"Finn, I told you to knock when the door is closed. And that's always!" said Kurt as he swiftly pulled up the blankets.

Finn covered his eyes with his hands. "Uh…I'll just…Does anyone know…that he…No I guess not…um…your dad wants you to go ahead and put your boxes in the garage…I'm gonna…bye…" He rushed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well, so much for a romantic wake up," Blaine laughed as he sat up and glanced at the clock. "I should probably go home. It's eleven and my parents think I stayed with Wes and David last night. Better get going before they suspect anything different." He got up and pulled on his pants and shirt. Kurt stayed on the bed, admiring his boyfriend.

He really was beautiful.

Blaine turned to see Kurt staring. "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled. "I just love you, so much."

Blaine had finished dressing and crossed to Kurt again. He leaned down and stroked the boy's cheek. Closing the distance between their faces, he whispered, millimeters away from Kurt's lips, "and I love you. Always." Their lips locked in a gentle kiss, and then Blaine was breaking away. "I'll call you tonight. Oh, and I'm still picking you up for the party, right?" Kurt smiled. Blaine, along with the rest of the junior members of New Directions had planned a special night to say goodbye to the graduates officially. Most of the group was going their separate ways, and they figured it would be nice to have one last night to reminisce.

Kurt beamed. "Of course you are. See you tomorrow."

As Blaine left, Kurt lay back down. He had to admit, he was a little frightened of the future.

* * *

><p>Blaine lived in a fancy gated community that he felt was too stiff. As he pulled onto the drive and scanned his key card at the admit booth, the boy heaved a deep sigh. It seemed the only place true happiness existed was in the arms of Kurt Hummel.<p>

After this weekend Blaine would have to find a new happy place.

The singer pushed all thoughts of Kurt away as his house came into view. He parked his car and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't need to hide anything.

Hair gelled to perfection? _Check._

No hickeys? _Check._

Eyes devoid of emotion? _Check check._

Blaine locked the car doors and crossed to the front door. He took a deep breath for strength and opened his door quietly.

"Hey, I'm home," he called into the massive entrance hall.

His father appeared at the top of the stairs. "I demand an explanation."

Blaine tensed. _How could he know…? Unless…_ "Explanation of what?" He locked his face like stone as he tried to turn himself off. What was about to happen was inevitable. It was something Blaine had dealt with since he came out freshman year.

"Don't stand there with that ignorant expression on your ungrateful face. You. Lied. To. Us." The man punctuated each word with a forceful step forward until his face was inches from Blaine's. "We know you spent last night with that Hummel character. Your mother went to drop off your things with Wes and you weren't there."

Blaine stared at the floor.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you seeing him anymore." If looks could kill, Blaine's father would be Westerville's latest homicide criminal.

Blaine opened his mouth, changed his mind, and closed it again.

"So what did you do with him? Hmm?" Mr. Anderson grabbed his son's shoulders, forcing him to look up. "What sinful acts did you commit last night?" Blaine looked into the man's eyes. "Oh don't give me that shit. We both know you _fucked _him. You nasty. Little. Whore."

…It had never been this bad before. Not when they argued about Kurt. It was usually an argument about Kurt's effeminate nature or Blaine's father wanting to turn his boy into a replica of him: straight, upper-class workingman. Never had the subject of sex come along. It made Blaine twitch with anger – how his father could talk about what he did with Kurt in such a disgusting way. It wasn't like that…it was the opposite….Something inside Blaine snapped.

"Dad…stop…" Blaine pulled himself away from his father's grasp. "What I do in the safety of _my boyfriend's _bedroom is not and will _never_ be your business." He was shaking. "Do you think this is some goddamned phase? Really, dad? Because I would have taken getting the shit beat out of my freshman year as a sign if it was just a fucking phase. What about that time you set me up with the girl next door? How she dropped me before our "date" was over because I couldn't talk about anything _straight_ enough? Remember Rachel Berry – the kiss that made me feel nothing? Why can't you just accept me, dad? There are a lot worse things I could be. If you hate me because I'm _gay,_ you need to do some fucking reflection on what life means to you."

Blaine stood in the entrance hall, gasping for breath as if he'd just run a marathon. The teen stared at his father, daring him to say anything else.

"Get out…of my house. Come back…when you have some goddamned manners." Blaine's father pointed his quivering finger at the door.

"Gladly." Blaine opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He drove away in his car as Mr. Anderson watched from the window.

"_Faggot," _he whispered shakily.

Blaine drove his car to a rest stop thirty minutes away. He parked and sat in silent rage. He finally slammed the steering wheel as tears began to flow with a violent freedom.

He kept asking himself the same questions: _Why am I never good enough? Why do I work so hard to just be torn down for something I can't control?…Why can't I like girls?_

Blaine Anderson was perfection in every area. Except for one area that mattered the most. _Home._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! After a huge delay, here's chapter two. Three will be finished before the week is out - I have all of Thanksgiving break to write and catch up on my ideas. Leave a comment, I'd love to hear thoughts on this.**_

_**Also, the title is from the song "Paper Chase" by The Academy Is...**_

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Kurt woke up in a room devoid of usual daily necessities. He had spent the better part of Friday afternoon packing away his mirror, his entire skin care regime, his scarves, and the photographs of his mother that normally stood on his bedside table into the final boxes he was taking to New York.<p>

It seemed sad that half his life could be packed away so easily. Kurt looked around his room. It felt naked. He was almost glad he would be leaving tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkward feeling for long.

Tomorrow.

Kurt's head began to spin as his phone rang. The ID read, _**Rachel Berry.**_

"Hey Rachel," he said as he sat on the bed cradling his face.

"_Hey Kurt. I just wanted to make sure everything for tomorrow is still set. My…my dads are kinda freaking out."_

Kurt sighed. This was the fourth time this week she'd called to ask him this exact question. It seemed her dads were going through crisis at the thought of living without their daughter in the house.

"Yes Rachel. Nothing has changed since Wednesday. We're still coming to get you in the van at 7:30 in the morning." He paused to let Rachel speak. "Yes there's plenty of room for your Streisand collection box."

Tomorrow, the entire Hudmel household plus Blaine would be loading into Burt's large van, picking up Rachel and her dads, and driving to New York City. NYADA was calling; term was set to start on Thursday.

Rachel and Kurt had been planning their arrival since being accepted in April. They had screamed for joy all the way into Ms. Pillsbury's office, and the celebratory party in glee club that day had been one for the books.

"_I'm sorry to keep calling you about this Kurt. My dads seem to be going through early withdrawal." _She giggled. _"Oh. You're coming to the get-together tonight, right?"_

"Would I miss it?" Kurt smiled. He would see all of his friends tonight for the last time until Christmas. It would definitely be a bittersweet evening. "Hey Rach, I'll see you in a bit. I have to finish some last minute packing and get ready."

He hung up the phone before crossing to the closet in hopes of scrounging up something acceptable to wear. He gave up after a moment, blaming his sudden worries, and resigned to packing the last knickknacks he wanted to bring with him, taking his time to examine and remember.

Blaine hadn't been in contact since he had left the previous morning. Kurt figured he was busy with family. Mr. Anderson didn't take kindly to Blaine always disappearing to call his boyfriend.

Kurt jumped as his phone rang to signal a text. As if the device had psychic abilities, Blaine's name was displayed on the screen.

_Hey babe, I'm on my way. Be there in half an hour. – B._

Kurt's heart raced as rushed to find an outfit: tight white jeans and a red t-shirt, accompanied by his favorite boots, sequined scarf, and a red and white hat. He was surprised that, even with most of his favorite clothes loaded into the trunk of his father's vehicle, it was still possible to create acceptable fashion. Even if it took quite a bit of brainstorming.

It was remarkable that a simple text from Blaine could still reduce Kurt to a nervous mess.

He ran upstairs, checking the time. Ten minutes until Blaine would arrive.

Kurt figured he should find Finn and make sure he was going to drive himself. He hadn't seen his stepbrother since the previous morning, when he'd rushed through helping Kurt move the boxes from his room and the disappeared. Kurt assumed he was still embarrassed about what he saw.

"Finn. Hey, Finn where are you?" Kurt called out as he searched for the boy. He went to Finn's room. The door was ajar.

Finn was lying alone on his bed, earphones securely tucked into his ears.

"FINN," shouted Kurt. Finn jumped, giving Kurt a disgruntled look before stopping his music.

"What?" Finn snapped. Kurt blinked. What was up with him? Was something wrong? Maybe tonight called for one last glass of warm milk and attempt at a lady-chat.

"Um…You're driving yourself to dinner, correct?" Kurt stood in the doorway, waiting for an answer.

Finn hesitated and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be there in a bit, just have to…Blaine's coming to get you, right?"

"Should be here any –" the doorbell rang. "That's him now. See you later." Kurt dashed down the stairs and opened the door to Blaine's smiling face.

"Hey beautiful," soothed Blaine as he brought a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "As our last official date before your departure, I thought it would be appropriate to give you these."

Kurt stared. This boy never ceased to amaze him. Blaine placed the beautiful arrangement into his hands, and he smelled the fragrant buds.

"I'll just…I need to put these in water, hold on a second." Kurt ran to the kitchen, quickly clipped the stems of each flower and placed them in a vase on his bedside table. "Now my room feels less naked." He grinned, "let's go."

The boys walked hand-in-hand to Blaine's car.

Blaine backed out of the driveway as Kurt toyed with the radio. He stopped on the local pop station.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I_

_We'll be young forever._

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was staring intently at him. Of course _this song_ would be playing today. Blaine removed his hand from the gear shift and placed it on Kurt's knee. He began to sing with the radio.

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt joined in on the second verse and they harmonized; their voices fit together perfectly.

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete._

An unseen tear trickled down Blaine's face. He had to make tonight perfect. Tonight; the final night before reality would unpleasantly sink back in.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into Breadsticks, Blaine opened Kurt's car door and escorted him into the restaurant. He gripped the other boy's hand as people stared.<p>

"You know, I won't miss the evil glares of local townsfolk," Kurt awkwardly Kurt and Blaine had become less self-conscious of their relationship as the summer had worn on, not caring about prejudices of bitter old women and narrow-minded teenagers anymore. Life was too short.

"Everyone's just jealous that they're never going to find anyone as perfect as you." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

The boys spotted Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, and Quinn sitting at a table near the back of the building.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine!" Tina motioned them over, pointing to two empty seats next to Rachel.

"Hey everyone! Who are we still missing?" Blaine glanced around, counting the empty seats.

Santana answered, "Well, Finn's not here yet." She gestured to the seat on her left. "And Mr. Schue's coming too…oh, and Sam."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Mr. Schuester was making his way down the length of the restaurant. "I've gotta say, traffic was terrible. Where am I sitting?"

"Mr. Schue, you have to sit at the head of the table!" Mike pointed to the seat at the end, facing his students. The teacher sat in his seat just as Finn and Sam arrived.

"It's about time, you guys!" Rachel motioned them over and they sat down. "Everyone's here now, excellent! I think we should begin by going around the circle and saying what we love about each other. Ok? Me first."

Tina spoke up. "Actually…" She glanced at Blaine. "We have a present for all the graduated seniors."

Blaine stood. "We love all of you guys so much. We figured, we aren't going to get to see you guys every day anymore. We've gotten really close this past year, and it's going to be sad to lose all of you. So, we wanted to give you something to hang on to. This year, winning nationals, all the wonderful stages we've performed on, literally being on the edge of everything we knew – taking chances, taking…other things…" he blushed as he locked eyes with Kurt. "Anyway, here goes. This is for you." He gestured to the group and then motioned for the remaining club members to stand.

Artie pulled a stereo from under the table and pressed play before joining Sam, Brittany, Tina, and Blaine in a triangle formation. A steady beat began to pulse from the speakers. Blaine took the lead;

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby._

_I got a reason that you should take me home tonight._

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby._

_Right on the limit where we know we both belong tonight._

People in the restaurant were beginning to turn and watch the spectacle. Sam took over the lead.

_It's hard to feel the rush,_

_To brush the dangerous._

_I wanna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love._

The entire restaurant seemed to have shut down. Everyone was now looking intently at the performance going on. The group combined vocals as they sprung into perfectly rehearsed choreography.

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth._

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge, The edge_

_The edge, The edge_

_The edge, The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._

Blaine took the lead once more. He stared directly at Kurt – who sat astounded in his seat.

_I'm on the edge with you._

The group re-formed themselves on the beats that followed, Tina taking the solo as she sang right into Mike's gaze.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight yeah baby._

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight._

Artie moved front and center to finish the verse.

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby._

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight._

Sam sang the bridge again, and everyone joined in once more for the second chorus. Their dancing was precise, and they connected with the group of onlookers with an intimacy felt throughout the restaurant.

The dance break began. Blaine and Tina jumped on the table as Sam wheeled Artie in circles. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled until the boy was standing beside him. He took the Kurt's hands and spun him around, catching his body in a dip and lightly kissing his cheek. As the dance break ended, Blaine hopped off the table and held his hands out for Kurt, who jumped and landed perfectly in the singer's arms. Blaine placed him gingerly back in his seat and ran to finish the song.

As they sang the last line, a silence fell over the assembled crowd. Blaine, once again catching Kurt's eyes, chanted the final,

_I'm on the edge with you…_

The performers stood for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, rapid applause began. A few hoots and hollers. The song had been a success, and everyone grinned as they took a bow.

Blaine reclaimed his seat beside Kurt and stared expectantly. "So…"

Kurt blushed and blinked a few times. "That was…wow…" He turned to the rest of the group. "You guys that was so…I don't even know what to say!"

Mr. Schuester spoke up.

"You guys, that was absolutely amazing! I think I speak for all of us when I say we were not expecting anything like that! We have a great year ahead of us." The teacher smiled. His students had worked together to perform a number without most of the group they were used to. He couldn't have been more proud. Here he was, with his champion group of singers who were all headed for greatness in whatever they chose to do. "Now, I would like to say this to each and every one of you. I know this dinner was planned to say goodbye to those who will be leaving us – some as soon as tomorrow." He glanced at Kurt and Rachel. "I am so proud of you. At the beginning of the year, I said everyone was going to achieve their dreams. And here you all are – on your way to becoming whatever you want to be. You are about to go out there and start your lives. Take the world by storm. Put into practice what you've learned in Glee Club these past three years. Never let anyone tell you 'no'. You are good enough. Show the world that."

By now, most of the group was teary-eyed. Mr. Schue's speech had set the speed for the rest of the night. They shared stories; they cried, laughed, smiled, frowned, and held hands with each other as they recounted the previous years.

"_Remember that duet?"_

"_OH KURT! Remember the Cheerios?"_

"_Remember when Brittany still believed in Santa" – "Wait, Santa is real, isn't he? Santana!" – "Yes Brit. Santa totally exists."_

"_Remember how happy we all were when Kurt came back from Dalton?" - "And how happy he was when Blaine came last year?"_

As the dinner grew to a close, everyone shared last hugs and kisses.

And just like that, it was over. Final goodbyes could be delayed no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, as promised here is chapter three. I'm hoping to get another chapter out before the week is out - gotta take advantage of break time!**_

_**I also want to take a minute and acknowledge my wonderful best friend and beta, Hannah, who can be found at her tumblr, hannahgleek2012.**_

* * *

><p>Rachel stood alone beside the restaurant entrance, looking at the sky. It was a clear night – filled with stars and the girl marveled at the beauty of the evening.<p>

"You're just as bright as any of them, you know," Finn said as he approached Rachel from behind. He tried to remain calm. Act like this wasn't Rachel's last night in Lima. Pretend he wasn't set on edge and that the slightest wrong could make his whole self-collapse.

The singer turned, "you know, they say you can't see the stars clearly in the city. Guess I'm just getting one last look."

Finn reached forward and took Rachel's hand. "With you there, they don't need the night sky."

The couple embraced. "Do you…want to come to my house? Mom and Burt are out for the night and…Kurt and Blaine are gonna be gone too, I think." He glanced across the parking lot where Blaine was opening his car door for Kurt.

"As long as you can have me home by midnight. My dads want me home tonight."

* * *

><p>The streets of Lima were as bustling as Lima can get. As Blaine drove through the traffic, Kurt stared out the window. This city that had been so cruel to him in the past. Was he really going to miss it here? He glanced at Blaine, who was driving with a forced serenity that Kurt saw right through.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Kurt's words drove Blaine out of his stupor. The boy blinked several times, then peeked at Kurt through the corner of his eye.

"Y…yeah…I'm fine."

It was a lie. Blaine hadn't been home the night before – spending a fitful night in his car in the Dalton Academy parking lot. It was the only place he could think to go that he wouldn't be mugged or beaten. Everything would be blown over when he returned home, of course. His parents together would rather ignore his behavior without punishment than acknowledge their son's sexuality. If it were up to his father, of course Blaine would be shipped off to the best "conversion camp" money could buy, but thankfully his mother refused to allow that.

"Blaine, you don't have to hide from me, you know." Kurt looked a little hurt. He knew Blaine was lying – something was definitely wrong, hidden behind Blaine's sure smile.

"Kurt just…hey take a nap or something and I'll wake you up when we get to your surprise. Don't worry about me right now. It'll ruin your going away present." Blaine grinned mischievously. It was times like these – when he was with Kurt – that he was truly happy, and he wasn't about to let his father ruin that.

It seemed like they were traveling a long way, and when Blaine finally pulled to a stop, Kurt opened his eyes.

"Have a nice nap?"

Kurt blinked. "I wasn't actually asleep. I was listening to you hum with the radio. It was very adorable." Side grin. Blaine loved those. "So where are we?" Kurt tried to look around before Blaine pulled his face in the other direction.

"Don't look. Just close your eyes and let me lead you. It's a surprise."

Kurt gave his boyfriend a questioning look, but complied.

"Just wait."

Blaine got out of the car, crossed to Kurt's side, and took his hand. He helped the boy out of the vehicle and closed the door before pressing the lock button.

"Just keep my hand."

Blaine led Kurt across what felt like a courtyard and through a pair of heavy double doors. Kurt supposed they were now in some sort of entryway. Blaine led the singer across the room and then began to descend stairs. Kurt carefully felt for his steps, until Blaine stopped suddenly.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he let out a shuddering breath.

They were standing in the middle of the Dalton Academy stairwell. It was dim, with the only light leaking in from outside the windows. By the looks of it, they were standing in the exact spot Kurt had uttered the first _"excuse me!"_

"Blaine, its August. School hasn't started yet and even if it had, how did you manage to get into a school you don't even attend anymore?"

"Nick and Jeff can be quite the handymen." Blaine winked but would say no more. Kurt suspected they'd done something very illegal to get the doors open.

"So what are we doing here?"

Blaine covered the last few stairs and turned to face Kurt. "Well, I figured, it's the best place. We said hello here, we should say goodbye here too. I...I know I sang to you in "The Edge of Glory" but I really wanted to give you something more personal. Something other people wouldn't be watching…so…" He strode to a table and produced from under it a guitar case. "This is a song. For you." He picked up the guitar and strapped it around his shoulder. "You can sit if you want to." He gestured to the stairs.

When Kurt sat, Blaine began to play. His alluring voice echoed through the empty hall.

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you._

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo._

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you._

_Today's the day,_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

Kurt's eyes watered as he brought his hand to his face. He'd hoped to get through the evening without tears. Blaine made his way slowly up the stairs to where Kurt sat.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

He sat down next to Kurt, giving the boy a deep stare as he continued. It was a look made purely of true, deep love.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end._

_When I come undone,_

_You bring me back again._

_Back under the stars,_

_Back into your arms._

Kurt wasn't even trying to avoid tears anymore. He let them flow freely as Blaine serenaded him.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

Blaine put the guitar to his side and whispered the final words of the song as tears began to fill his eyes.

_I'm in love with you._

The singer pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped protectively around the other boy's shoulders and his face pressed into the crook of Kurt's neck.

He then began to sob.

Kurt pulled back suddenly. "Blaine! Blaine, what's wrong? Blaine, look at me."

Blaine covered his face with his hands as his body shook.

"Blaine…" Kurt pulled Blaine's hands away from his face, forcing the smaller boy to look at him. "Tell me. You're not okay."

Blaine shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "My…dad."

Kurt's blood ran cold. "Oh no, he didn't…?"

Blaine shook his head. "No he didn't…hit me. But he was about to…And he started saying all these vulgar things…things about you and I…"

A finger was placed on Blaine's lips. His eyes drifted up to see Kurt looking sternly at him.

"Now you listen. You know none of the things he says are true. You know he's only just trying to get to you. And you _know_ that no matter how far away I am, I will always, _always _be here to pick up the pieces he shatters." Kurt's face was sincere. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt Hummel, I am deeply, madly, truly in love with you."

* * *

><p>The couple lay entangled on Finn's bed. They basked in the silence and warmth of each other's bodies. <em>Love.<em>

"Hah…you know, this is the exact situation I was embarrassed to find Kurt in the other day…" Finn said, breaking the silence.

"Well Finn you can't just expect them to be chaste just because they're gay…"

"It's eleven-thirty."

"Of course it is."

They dressed in depressed silence before the trip to Rachel's house.

When Finn pulled up in front of the perfectly manicured lawn, they sat silently for a moment.

"I…guess I should go…"

"Yeah…"

The boy faced the starlet and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Rachel giggled.

"What?" Finn asked as he pulled away.

"Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?" she said with a soft humor in her voice.

"Been sort of a long journey since that moment, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I guess…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And she was gone. Just like it wasn't the last time he'd be regularly taking her home. Like it wasn't the final night she would be living in the same town. It wasn't the end of everything normal. Finn sat in his car for a moment, then drove away solemnly.

* * *

><p>They didn't know when they found themselves in the backseat of Blaine's car. But here they were, Blaine on top of Kurt – who was moaning loudly as Blaine attacked his lips and neck.<p>

There was music playing on the car radio. Moulin Rouge – Kurt's favorite.

"I…uhhh…Blaine I want…I want you…I want to feel this for the next week. Don't let me _forget_, Blaine…"

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Clothes shed. The windows fogged. Handprints in steam. Hot. Heavy. _Remember. _

_Come what may, _

_I will love you til my dying day._

Sharp intakes of breath. Steam. _Don't forget._ Sweat. Sweet. Taste. Heat. _I love you._

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_I love you too. _Remember. Forget. Release.

It was midnight. Kurt scrambled to find all of his accessories in the dark of the car. Blaine was fixing his hair in the mirror – it was a losing battle.

They were both sore. Both marked. Kurt would definitely have to wear a scarf tomorrow. Blaine was lucky he never went shirtless in the house.

They drove the hour back to Lima and found themselves in front of Kurt's house much quicker than either of them wanted.

When Kurt didn't move, Blaine reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. "You need to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I know."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

They took a moment, just looking at each other. Blaine never tired of Kurt's face.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thanks…"

And with a kiss, Kurt was inside before Blaine wanted to face it.

It was time for him to go home as well.

* * *

><p>The house was dark as Blaine trudged up the stairs to his room. He heard someone stir in the next room and sincerely hoped they wouldn't notice he was home. If he got up early enough to leave, no one would even know he'd come back.<p>

He closed his bedroom door as quietly as he could before stripping off his wrinkled clothes.

There was a knock on the door. Blaine froze in the middle of unbuttoning his pants.

"Blaine," his mother's voice whispered from the hall. "Open the door."

Blaine looked down at his naked chest marked with hickeys before quickly pulling his t-shirt back on. He opened the door to find his mother standing calmly in front of him.

"Blaine, honey, where have you been?" Mrs. Anderson looked thoroughly concerned. She pushed her way into the room and sat gingerly on the edge of Blaine's bed. "I know your father can be a little…overbearing sometimes. But he really does love you very much."

Blaine stared at the floor, trying to decide which was better to say: _"Fuck you, dad loves what he thinks I should be." _Or _"Dad wants me out of his life."_

He finally decided on, "yeah…yeah…overbearing."

"Honey, why did you feel the need to lie to us? Now, I'll be the first to admit that your…lifestyle isn't preferable. In fact, I'd rather you wait until you aren't under our roof to live by it. But I'd rather you not lie either."

Blaine had no idea what to say. He didn't want to place himself in a worse position, so he remained silent.

"Now this Hummel character…the feminine one we met at your silly glee club competition. He's leaving for college soon, yes?"

"Tomorrow." Blaine frowned.

"Well then, problem solved. If he's in a different city, there should be no conflict here." The woman, obviously cheered up, arose and crossed to the doorway.

She turned to face Blaine. "Oh, and I expect you'll break contact with him from now on." With a fake smile, she was gone.

Blaine stood in the center of his bedroom as silent rage filled his pores.

Would they ever _fucking_ understand?

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked in his front door, he knew something was off. He heard what sounded like sobbing coming from the kitchen.<p>

Kurt ran through the living room and found Finn sitting at the kitchen table. He was holding a beer in one hand and a photo in the other.

"Finn…?"

His brother looked up. Bloodshot eyes and a frown somber enough to make the world's greatest clown burst with tears came into view.

"Finn…what's wrong? And why are you drinking?" Kurt took the beer out of Finn's hand and poured the remainder down the drain.

"This isn't even the nice kind." He went to the fridge, took out the milk, poured two small glasses, sat one in front of Finn, and stood expectantly. "Care to elaborate?"

Finn wiped his eyes. "How am I going to do this? I mean, you and Blaine both have school and plans and…stuff but what do I have? I have the tire shop. Rachel's leaving. She's not gonna want to come back here for long periods of time. Kurt, I have nothing. I have no plan. I'm gonna be stuck in the tire shop forever and Rachel's gonna leave me for someone more interesting!" By the end of this, his voice had risen to a near scream.

Kurt tried not to wince as he sat softly in the chair opposite Finn. "Okay, okay shhh. Finn it's going to be okay. Do you think there hasn't been a day this month that I don't think about leaving Blaine? About leaving him with his parents who clearly don't give a damn about who he is? About going to some strange new city and getting carried away? It isn't any worse for you Finn." He grabbed his brother's hand to make him look up. "Rachel loves you. Rachel loves you and you love her – just as much as Blaine and I love each other. It's going to be okay. Hudmel brothers prevail and all that jazz, right?"

Finn grinned. "I guess…Furt can survive anything?"

"You're damn right. And just because you're in the tire shop now doesn't mean you will be forever. It just means you have a free place to live where you can be accepted for whatever you decide to be. And you have all the time in the world to make a plan for yourself. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, Finn."

"Kurt, I am so lucky to have you for a brother." The other boy smiled.

And somehow, they both knew it would be okay.


End file.
